Star Trek: Expeditions
Star Trek: Expeditions is a cooperative-play ("co-op") game set within the "alternate reality" of Star Trek as depicted in the 2009 movie. The game was created by famed game designer Reiner Knizia, produced by WizKids, and first released on 15 June 2011. The game uses the "Clix" method of play that was established in WizKids' popular series of HeroClix games but it is not compatible with other titles in the series largely due to the unique dial markers used. However, the first seven character figures (player movers) were later released with compatible "Clix" dials in an expansion pack for the Star Trek: Tactics game. Game materials *One 23" by 24" game board *Four "HeroClix"-style player movers: ** ** ** ** *Two "HeroClix"-style starship markers: ** ** Klingon battle cruiser *A deck of fourteen "Stardate" cards *A deck of forty-two "Energize" cards *A deck of twenty-one "Captain's Log" cards *A deck of twenty-five "Captain's Log Supplemental" cards *Fifteen "Regular Discovery" and five "Major Discovery" game tokens *One "Score Tracker" Board, with three game tracks *Four "Away Team Cards" (one for each playable character) *Four "Turn Order Cards" *Three custom dice Gameplay Up to four players assume the roles of Kirk, Spock, McCoy, or Uhura and are involved in an "episode" that immediately follows the events of the 2009 movie. The game is suggested for players over fourteen years old and the duration of a game is estimated to be sixty minutes. The Enterprise has been assigned to Nibia, a new planet that has petitioned for Federation membership. However, when the ship arrives, they find three things amiss: # A Klingon battle cruiser is orbiting the planet; # The planet is on the verge of a civil war (due to Klingon interference); and # The planetary government is reconsidering its petition for membership. Your mission is to deal with the first two challenges and to convince the planet to join the Federation. You have thirty days (thirty turns, with each turn representing a day's activities) to complete all three facets of the mission before the battle cruiser is joined by the rest of its battle fleet, forcing the Enterprise to withdraw and losing the planet to the Klingon Empire. As with all "co-op" games, players do not compete against each other, but must work in cohesion to complete all the game prerequisites. The game uses a "branching mission system" which allows for up to sixteen different mission outcomes, so each time the game is played, the players' decisions will lead to a different outcome. The more successful your play, the more plot options will be available. Unlike other "Clix" games, the dials on the bases of the players' movers will change depending on which "duty" has been assigned to that crewmember or when the crewmember takes "damage". Additionally, you use the "Energize" cards to build away teams whom are sent to the planet to counter the Klingons' machinations and stop the civil war. Missions that the away teams undertake are determined by the "Captain's Log" cards and are dealt onto the gameboard. Expansions Like Wizkids' Star Trek: Fleet Captains, the game is designed to be playable and complete straight out of the box and no further collectible or "blind box" needs are required. However, one expansion set and an extra card have been released: ''Star Trek: Expeditions'' Expansion Set 1 Along with updated rules allowing a fifth player to participate, the set includes player movers and cards for: * Scotty * Sulu * Chekov Tribbles! Promo Card One "Tribbles!" Captain's Log Supplemental card was given out as a free promotional item at SPIEL '11, a gaming convention in Essen, Germany. See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External links *[http://wizkidsgames.com/startrek/star-trek-expeditions/ Official Star Trek: Expeditions site] at WizKidsGames.com *[http://www.boardgamegeek.com/boardgame/79131/star-trek-expeditions Star Trek: Expeditions] at BoardGameGeek.com *[http://boardgamegeek.com/boardgameexpansion/104413/star-trek-expeditions-expansion-set-1 Star Trek: Expeditions Expansion Set 1] at BoardGameGeek.com *Video Overview of Star Trek Games from WizKids at GameSalute Category:Games Category:Collectibles